All's Fair in Love and War
by Mornwey
Summary: Fang is confused by his feelings for another member of the Flock. Slash
1. Chapter 1

***sigh* Right. I'm going to be brutally honest here. When I wrote this fic I was fourteen, very new to fandom, and didn't have anything vaguely resembling a clue. This fic is absolute crap. It's OOC, cliche-ridden, and the only reason I haven't taken it down is that for reasons that mystify me, there are people who _like_ it. **

**And to those of you who left complimentary reviews..._why_? Don't you want decent-quality fic? Please. Stop encouraging crap fic. Speak out against it!**

**Signed,  
An Older and Wiser TSD  
**

**  
Chapter 1**

The Flock were flying south.

They were in a loose v-formation, Max leading. In less than a days time, they would be in Washington DC, ready to find their parents. But they weren't happy. As a matter of fact, they were all silently furious at Max. Even Total had picked up on the atmosphere, and huddled in Angel's arms, whimpering occasionally. Max had told their secret. And it wasn't something small-scale an necessary, like when she had needed Dr Martinez's help. She had told the whole god-damn world.

She had sent her diary to a publisher.

That had resulted in a lot of arguments, and she was backed into a corner no matter how she tried to defend herself. She said that it was the easiest way to let everyone know the truth. Iggy pointed out that everyone would think it was fiction. She replied that in that case they were still safe. Fang said that normal people weren't the problem - the erasers would be furious.

So in the end they just gave up arguing, and headed for DC. Even that was a source of argument, though. Gazzy and Angel were getting cold feet. Their parents had sold them to the School - they'd probably hand them straight back to the erasers. Nudge was still enthusiastic, but Iggy and Fang privately thought that no normal humans could ever be their family in the way that the Flock were. And Max...well, she didn't have any family that they knew of.

They stopped for the night somewhere outside of Philidelphia. Iggy started a fire, and Nudge and Gazzy started getting food out of the packs. Angel sat staring into the flames, and Max subsided into a corner, brooding.

Fang waited carefully until he was sure that no-one was paying any attention to him. Then he took a notebook out of his bag. He'd started a diary in an attempt to make sense of the confused feelings swirling around his head. He opened the book, and took out a pen.

_The others are getting suspicious,_ (he wrote). _I know I've been acting a little strangely. I suppose I know why - although I'm scared to admit it, even to myself. _

_Max's book - I suppose that's what set it off. I read it. She seems to spend a lot of time dwelling on "The Kiss" as she calls it. I do to, but for a very different reason. It was the moment I realised that she could never be anything more than a sister to me. But there's one thing I clearly remember about those twilight moments when I drifted, semi-conscious, in a world of pain. Pale slender hands floating over me, an inexplicably comforting touch. I'm in love, but it's not Max I want. _

_God help me, it's Iggy._

The the Flock were headed towards DC. It would only be a few hours before they landed, and the atmosphere was of nervousness. The closer they got to their parents, the less sure they were that they wanted to find them.

They arrived late, and after a brief discussion, they decided that they would wait until morning. They settled on the roof of a block of flats, and Nudge talked Max into letting them go to McDonalds. So when they settled down for the night, they were comfortable and well fed.

Angel was sitting against a chimney, Total in her lap, and she and Gazzy were playing with the little dog. Nudge, exhausted, was already asleep. Max was brooding in a corner, as she'd been doing a lot recently. Iggy was sitting close to the fire, and Fang was writing in his diary.

_Every time my mind wanders, I find myself watching him_ (he wrote). _I wish I could stop being afraid, but I can't. I'm scared of the the others would say if they knew how I felt...of what he would say. I'm scared that Angel will read my mind, and know. Even writing this diary - what if someone reads it? And most of all, what will happen when we find our families? The Flock split up...I can hardly bear to think about it. I'll miss them all. But him the most. It hurts me to think that I could never see him again. _

_And I can't shake the feeling that I'm being unforgivably stupid. Writing down my innermost thoughts...it's almost as if I want someone to read them. Maybe I do. Perhaps it would be easier if they found out second-hand. To tell them myself - I cringe in embarrassment at the very thought._

"What're you writing?" that was Max.  
"Nothing," Fang replied a little too quickly, snapping the diary shut and putting it back in his bag. Max looked a little disappointed, but moved on swiftly.  
"We're going to get a few things tomorrow," she said, "A map...an address book maybe." Fangs shrugged.  
"Whatever," he said indifferently. Max looked slightly annoyed.  
"Don't you _want_ to find your parents?" she demanded.  
"Not really. How could normal people ever really be our real family? We're a flock, and I don't think a human family could ever compare." Max looked at once disgruntled and hopeful. _Oh, god_, he thought, _does she think I want to stay for her?_

He couldn't be bothered ridding her of that ridiculous notion once and for all. One thing was for sure, though. He wasn't going with any 'family'. The Flock were his family, whether they liked it or not. He determinedly didn't look at Iggy. _Hoping for a little more than just family?_ He quickly squashed that thought. He lay down to sleep, using the bag as a pillow. He wouldn't put it past Max to try and read the diary while he was sleeping.

_Don't even think it,_ he thought, _You couldn't cope. Hell, I'm not sure I can._


	2. Chapter 2

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Summary: Fang is confused by his feelings for another member of the Flock Slash  
Fandom: Maximum Ride  
Pairings: Fang/Iggy  
Warnings: Slash…and knowing me, probably bad language  
Disclaimer: The meager contents of my will do _not_ contain any of JP's characters. Are we surprised?  
Author's Note: Flame me if you feel you must. Go on – I need a good laugh**

Their families were proving elusive. Every time they tracked down one of the addresses, they found abandoned, boarded-up houses, or new residents. This was suspicious to say the very least, and the Flock had all but given up, on finding their families...with the sole exception of Max.

A week after they had arrived in DC, we return to our heroes. They were renting some shabby rooms in one of the more disreputable parts of town. Max was out, probably searching for some sign of their families...again. Nudge was asleep on the battered couch, Total happily curled on her stomach. Gazzy was trying to learn how to juggle, and Angel watched him with amusement. Fang was sitting on the roof, his eyes closed, apparently dead to the world. He heard the footsteps approaching, and did not open his eyes. He would know those steps anywhere: the light, cautious tread that spoke at once of both grace and uncertainty.

Iggy.

He opened his eyes and turned to face the boy as he emerged onto the roof. Iggy could not see the sunlight, but the rays warmed him. He paused for a moment on the rooftop, outlined against the sunset. The warm golden light glinted on high cheekbones, and lit his blonde hair from behind. The effect was like a glowing golden halo, and the exquisite beauty made Fang's heart ache.

"Fang?" Iggy said aloud, listening intently.  
"Over here." Iggy carefully made his way over, and sat down beside him. He sat quietly, enjoying the warmth of the fading sun on his back. After a moment he reached out, his slender fingers finding a narrow shoulder. Fang shivered despite the warmth of the sun. He was ashamed of his reaction to his friend's touch, and was silently thankful that Iggy couldn't see him blush. Iggy was quiet for a moment, then spoke.

"Are you alright, Fang?"  
"Of course," he replied, a little too quickly, "Why?"  
"You've been acting rather strangely lately," Fang looked up guiltily. Had he been so obvious?  
"Have I?" he managed. Iggy sighed.  
"Look, you don't have to tell me what's wrong. But you know you can trust me."

Fang closed his eyes.

_But would you trust me, Iggy, if you knew what I was thinking right now? If you knew how I reacted to your touch? I wish I could guess your reaction. Would you hate me? Would you be disgusted? Or maybe - I don't even dare to hope - you feel the same way?_

He realised he was shaking, and Iggy looked concerned. Fang wondered desperately what to do. _My heart says, tell him; my head says don't be stupid. And my body...well, if I listened to that, we'd all be in trouble..._

"If it's about Max..."  
"It's nothing to do with Max, despite her wishes, and whatever that ridiculous book might have lead people to believe." Iggy nodded in understanding.  
"You're not interested," It was a statement, not a question. There was an odd note in his voice.  
"My heart belongs to another," Iggy's eyes narrowed, and Fang realised to his horror that he had spoken aloud...  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Iggy said suspiciously.  
"Nothing."  
"Fang?"  
"Nothing!"

"Come on, Fang," Iggy said with a touch of exasperation, "You know you can tell me anything." Fang looked down, and replied quietly.  
"Not this."  
"But _why_ not?"  
When there was no reply, Iggy tightened his grip on Fang's shoulder, and felt the older boy shiver. A suspicion was growing at the back of his mind. He wished he could see Fang's face. If he had been able to, he would have seen that Fang was blushing furiously.

Iggy's fingers wandered up across his neck and to his cheek, and he was surprised to find moisture. _Tears? Fang _never _cries! _He was...surprised was too weak a word. He was _shocked_. He moved closer and Fang flinched. _Ah..._

He put an arm around Fang's shoulders and heard him gasp. Iggy was...bewildered, not even allowing himself to hope. _I'm being stupid, I'm leaping to conclusions, he can't possibly feel the same way I do..._


	3. Chapter 3

**All's Fair in Love and War**

**Summary: Fang is confused by his feelings for another member of the Flock Slash  
Fandom: Maximum Ride  
Pairings: Fang/Iggy  
Warnings: Slash…and knowing me, probably bad language  
Disclaimer: The meager contents of my will do _not_ contain any of JP's characters. Are we surprised?  
Author's Note: Flame me if you feel you must. Go on – I need a good laugh**

Chapter 3

Iggy tried to put words around his suspicions in a way that would not arouse suspicion if he was wrong. A difficult feat under the best of circumstances - when you're nervous and jumpy, it's near impossible. He was struggling with his opening line when Fang broke the silence.

"I'm such an idiot," he said to the world in general, "After fourteen years of laboratory tests, psychopathic scientists, and suicidal attacks on bloodthirsty erasers, I can't summon the courage to say three simple words to a friend."

Iggy froze. Had he heard that correctly? _It definitely sounds like...and the way he's acting... _Fang stood up swiftly, dislodging the arm around his shoulder. Iggy also stood up, rather more cautiously. Those with their sight never understood how tiny thing like sounds, patterns of warmth, and the way the air moved combined to create a picture as accurate as any the eyes could give. Fang stood perhaps a yard away, facing him.

"And what are those three words?" Iggy asked, trying to keep his voice from trembling, and damn near succeeding.  
"Three words I can never say. I don't expect you to understand...on the whole, I'd prefer if you didn't."  
"Trust is a wonderful thing," Iggy muttered.There was a sceptical noise, and Iggy could almost see Fang's raised eyebrows, and the expression of amused cynicism in his eyes. But when he spoke, his tone of voice surprised Iggy.  
"Alright then," he said quietly, "Imagine you have a secret...a secret you long with all your heart to tell, but you can't. Because if the person you tell doesn't react the way you wish they would, your life wouldn't be worth living any more. So you say nothing. Because it's safer to dream than to risk rejection."  
"I don't have to imagine," Iggy replied, "I do..." _Go on. Spill it - what's the worst that could happen? _Ha. Would you like a list?

They stood, facing each other, neither willing to back down. Fang slumped slightly.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice quiet, defeated. Iggy pulled himself together. _Now or never, Ig. Just don't mess this up..._  
"I want the same thing I've always wanted...more than a home or a family or all the rest of that crap. Fang...I want you."

There was a frozen moment, then Fang threw his head back and laughed. Iggy listened in horror. It wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. It was cruel, mocking laughter, and it was all the worse because it was clearly directed against himself. Self-mocking, near hysterical laughter that gave way to wracking sobs.

_Okay, would this fall under "messing it up"?  
_  
"I'm such an idiot," Fang said, "Are you seriously telling me...?"  
"Yes."  
"You really mean..."  
"Yes."

"And so," Fang said softly, moving closer, "What would you do if I took you up on the offer you seem to be making?" Iggy was having trouble thinking straight. They were so close that he could feel the other boy's breath on his skin.

"Well..." he managed, "Why don't you try and we'll find out?"

There was no reply, but Iggy felt a slender hand moving across his cheek, then around to the back of his head, a touch at once gentle and firm. There was a whisper of breath on his lips. They were so close...

Their lips met, softly at first, then with growing passion. Iggy sighed.

_No. This would most definitely not fall under "messing it up"... _


End file.
